


To Keep the Nightmares at Bay

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from Tumblr; Oliver watching over Felicity after a traumatizing event</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep the Nightmares at Bay

“Oh my God you’re hot.”

The soft, breathy whisper could barely be heard over the sound of the shower but Oliver managed to catch the murmur underneath Felicity’s breath as he cornered her in the back of the shower underneath the spray.

He didn’t say anything in response, he was fairly certain (as usual) she hadn’t even realized she said it out loud.

Usually he would just smile and wait for her to shake off the awkward before continuing but despite the fact they were now both under the hot spray it wasn’t the time for smiling.

She could have died tonight.

Deadshot had fully intended to kill her, it was only destiny’s cruel joke she hadn’t; and until tonight he hadn’t believed destiny or fate existed. But how else could he explain the best assassin in the world missing Felicity’s heart by inches? Missing, and hitting the hacker friend Felicity had been meeting with.

He hadn’t been close enough, she’d insisted he stay back despite the fact he’d left the hood at foundry. Lenny was skittish she said, and didn’t like meeting new people.

Well, the only people he would be meeting now were Starling City detectives and a coroner.

She was standing frozen under the water, he’d stripped off the blood stained clothes while she’d stood in shock in her yellow and dusty rose bathroom but there was still blood on face, in her hair. The fall in to the East River hadn’t washed it all away.

He tried to make quick of work of washing off the blood, pushing away the empty feeling which came each time he remembered the sharp echo of a rifle bouncing off the docks where Felicity and Lenny had met.

One sound and he wasn’t certain his life would never be the same.

But when he’d come running down the fire escape where he’d been keeping watch he saw Felicity kneeling over the hacker, blood splattered over her but still alive.

There wasn’t time for gratitude or prayers of thanks; afraid, because they were now both in Deadshot’s sights Oliver had grabbed her hand and jumped off the docks in to the freezing river below.

A short swim, a wet cab ride, and they’d made it to her apartment where with the blinds closed and the lights off they were as safe as anywhere, and he’d thought more than anything Felicity needed to be home.

“Are you warm?”

There was a sound like a sob in the back of her throat as she shook her head, and Oliver immediately pulled her in to his arms, against his bare chest. Earlier he’d turned the shower on but seeing she was too dizzy and too disoriented stand alone he’d pulled off his shoes and socks, pulling his shirt over his head before stepping in to the small space with her.

Her head rested against his chest, her arms wrapping around his middle and Oliver couldn’t resist resting his cheek on her forehead; craving the same warmth she needed but, he was beginning to suspect, for two different reasons.

“How is it you’re so much hotter than me?”

He finally smiled when he heard scold herself, “I don’t mean hot as in _hot_ , though I mean of course you’re-well obviously you are but-“

“I’m not the one in shock,” he says wryly, pulling back to see the life finally back in her eyes. “How are you doing?”

“Better. Though now that I’m half naked in a shower with Oliver Queen I wish I’d matched my underwear this morning.”

Oliver laughed, he couldn’t help it, because with that he knew she was going to be okay.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel for himself and one for Felicity, watching her carefully as she wrapped the towel around her, tucking the corner between her-

He cleared his throat, “Do you want me to grab you some clothes?”

She glanced up and gave him a small smile, “No, I can mange but thank you. I think I might have some baggy sweats you can wear though.”

“I’d appreciate it.”

“You don’t-that is can you-“

“I’ll stay.”

There was relief in her eyes and it made him more than a little touched his staying could make her feel that much better.

After they had both changed she’d climbed in to bed and put in a movie; he recognized it as a Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks romantic comedy, though under pain of death he would never admit it.

There was an extra blanket on the other side of the bed.

“My couch isn’t big enough for you,” she explained.

Nodding he walked around to the other side of the bed and laying on top of the covers pulled the blanket up to his waist and hesitated briefly before reaching over and pulling Felicity towards him.

After a minute he felt her relax against him, her arm draped over his stomach, her head once again on his chest.

She didn’t last more then ten minutes in to the movie before falling to sleep but he let the movie run, hoping maybe the light hearted plot would seep in to her dreams and keep the nightmares at bay.

There would be grief tomorrow, and guilt, but he hoped for tonight she could find some semblance of peace.

Once the credits rolled he stood up and turned off the tv before returning back to the bed and pulling Felicity against him so her body was tucked against his. The window was too his back so if Deadshot tried again tonight, if he could somehow manage to aim through blinds and curtains the bullet would hit him first.

With a sigh he absently brushed the hair from Felicity’s neck and saw a speck of blood he’d missed; touching his tongue to his thumb he rubbed it away and impulsively kissed the bare skin, trying again to keep the nightmares at bay with something like comfort.

Moments later, he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [here i am yelling about fandom on tumblr](http://awriterincowboyboots.tumblr.com/)


End file.
